A Date With My Foolish Fiancée
by Rhinompedo
Summary: Sehun, seorang pemuda yang akan menikahi Luhan, mengajak tunangannya untuk berkencan. Namun nampaknya kencan ini tidak berjalan mulus bagi Luhan? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Dan juga apa yang terjadi diakhir kencan mereka? Simak saja cerita ini dengan seksama! HUNHAN! YAOI/BOYXBOY! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**Warnings: Yaoi/Boyxboy, Smut, Typos**

**Cast: Sehun, Luhan (kalau nemu yang lain ya masukin aja ya, om males soalnya**

**Pairing: Hunhan**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Hunhan bukan milik om! Kalo hunhan milik om, udah om suruh mereka NC-17 an tiap hari! Dan juga om hanya minjem nama salah satu merk yang diciptakan oleh Aston Martin (terimakasih atas merknya). Semua yang ada di sini bukanlah milik om, tapi cerita ini om yang buat sih ..**

**A/N: Kali ini si om bikin cerita NC-17. Om gatau kesambet apaan tiba-tiba bikin ginian padahal niat awal bikin fluff doang. Dasar om. Mohon maaf ya kalau ceritanya ga seru, bikin ngantuk, bikin kejang, pusing, muntah, serangan jantung, dan berbagai penyakit berbahaya lainnya. Om ngetik ginian di hp jadi engga sempet edit atau apapun -_- yah yang penting ni cerita jadi! Selamat membaca!**

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

"Sehun, hari ini kita jadi kencan kan?"

"Tentu saja, baby. Kujemput di depan rumahmu?"

"Baiklah. Jangan membuatku lama menunggu seperti waktu itu!"

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Berdandanlah untuk pacar kesayanganmu?"

"Bawel kau. Terserah aku mau berdandan atau tidak!"

"Hahaha. Pastikan jangan mengecewakan pacarmu ini ya? Sampai jumpa nanti baby."

Cklek.

Percakapan antara Sehun dan Luhan ditelepon berhenti sampai situ. Ya, mereka hendak pergi kencan sebelum pernikahan mereka. Memang terdengar aneh pergi kencan sebelum menikah. Namun inilah Sehun dan Luhan, pasangan yang sudah aneh sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Perkataan Sehun sukses membuat Luhan bimbang memilih pakaian yang akan ia gunakan nanti. Hari ini cuaca panas, sehingga Luhan ingin memakai pakaian yang menunjukkan sebagian kulitnya agar ia tidak terlalu berkeringat. Namun Sehun yang mudah cemburu itu pasti akan menghukumnya kalau Luhan memakai pakaian yang terlalu terbuka. Dan hukuman yang diberikan oleh Sehun selalu sukses membuat tubuh bagian bawah Luhan sakit hingga seminggu. Tapi kalau Luhan memakai pakaian yang tertutup, tubuhnya pasti akan dibanjiri dengan keringat. Oh sungguh susahnya hidup Luhan ...

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

Disiang hari, seorang pemuda keluar dari mobil Aston Martin One-77. Pemuda itu menggunakan tank top berwarna biru dongker yang menunjukkan otot bicepnya, dan celana jeans berwarna hitam ketat. Sebagian rambutnya ditutupi dengan beanie berwarna hitam dengan tulisan "H&amp;H". Singkatan dari Sehun&amp;Luhan. Pemuda itu benar-benar sayang dengan Luhan hingga membuat sebuah beanie dengan tulisan namanya dan Luhan. Ya, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, pemuda itu adalah Sehun.

Sehun berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup luas dengan taman yang mengitari rumah itu. Rumah yang rindang dan dikelilingi oleh berbagai macam pohon dan bunga. Bahkan terdapat tanaman yang merambat di dinding rumah itu. Benar-benar rumah idaman. Tidak terlalu modern namun tidak terkesan tua.

Ding Dong!

Sehun memencet tombol bel itu sekali. Suara sepatu bergemuruh di seluruh rumah itu. Menandakan bahwa pemilik rumah sedang berlari menuju pintu.

"Sehun!"

Di depan mata Sehun terdapat sosok Luhan yang menggunakan kemeja putih polos dengan suspender, celana pendek hitam diatas lutut, stocking berwarna putih bersih yang menutupi seluruh kaki Luhan, sepatu kets berwarna hitam putih, dan tidak lupa sebuah topi koboi kecil yang menempel dikepalanya. Oh Tuhan, Sehun benar-benar harus mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Luhan hingga ia kehabisan nafas.

"Oh, Luhan baby kau benar-benar terlihat sangat imut dengan pakaian itu.." Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk dan mengecup pelan pipi Luhan. Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ia tahu betul kalau pacarnya itu ingin sekali memeluknya sampai ia kehabisan nafas.

"Kau juga terlihat ganteng! Ayo kita pergi? Aku tidak ingin kencan kita berakhir dengan cepat hanya karena kau terus memelukku di depan pintu rumahku." Luhan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sehun dan menariknya menuju mobil Aston Martin One-77 kesayangan pacarnya itu..

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

"Sehun, kita mau kemana?"

"Sudah, diam saja. Aku membawamu ke tempat yang pasti kau akan suka."

"Hmph. Baiklah."

30 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di suatu tempat yang sangat tidak asing bagi Luhan maupun Sehun. Yaitu sebuah bioskop.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksudkan dengan tempat yang pasti kusuka?" Tanya Luhan dengan cukup kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah berpikir kalau mereka akan kencan disebuah tempat yang romantis atau yang belum pernah mereka kunjungi. Tapi apa yang ia temui dihari kencannya? Sebuah bioskop! Oh Tuhan, ingin sekali Luhan memutuskan hubungannya dengan tunangannya ini.

"Tapi kau pasti suka ke bioskop kan? Ayo kita masuk sebelum filmnya dimulai!" Ucap Sehun sambil menarik lengan Luhan ke dalam.

"Hey hey hey tunggu!"

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

Sehun membisikkan sesuatu kepada seorang pelayan di bioskop tersebut. Dan apakah Luhan cemburu melihat tunangannya itu? Tentu saja iya!

"Baiklah, silahkan ikuti saya." Ucap pelayan tersebut.

"Ayo Lulu-baby, kita masuk ke dalam!" Ucap Sehun. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah ditarik-tarik oleh tunangannya itu ke sebuah studio.

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

"Uwaaaah! Kau memesan film Disney untukku?! Aku belum nonton yang ini! Sehunna, aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" Begitulah teriak Luhan ketika melihat kartun kesayangannya muncul dilayar lebar. Dan juga tidak lupa, ia terus menciumi pipi Sehun.

"Tentu saja, baby! Aku adalah tunangan terbaikmu!"

Mereka akhirnya menonton film Disney itu dengan tenang. Ah, tidak juga. Luhan terus-menerus mengomentari dengan, 'Lihat itu Sehunna! Benar-benar imut kan?' 'Ah, tokoh itu membuatku ingin membunuhnya!' 'Kasihan sekali tokoh itu..', dan berbagai komentar lainnya. Untung saja ia dan Sehun berada di bioskop VVIP sehingga Luhan (lebih tepatnya Sehun) tidak perlu malu dengan komentarnya yang cukup kencang volumenya.

Tapi Sehun tidak mempedulikan film Disney itu. Ia sibuk memerhatikan Luhan yang sedari tadi menonton dengan ekspresi-ekspresi imut. Ia gemas sekali melihat tunangannya yang nampak seperti anak kecil yang berumur 5 tahun. Apalagi dengan pakaian Luhan yang seperti itu, ia benar-benar mirip dengan anak kecil.

Perlahan-lahan namun pasti, Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan. Bibirnya mendekati milik Luhan dengan perlahan. Namun apa yang tidak Sehun duga, Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sambil berteriak 'Mati saja kau!' ke arah layar bioskop. Dan hal itu sukses membuat tubuh Sehun jatuh menyamping ke arah tempat duduk di sebelah Luhan dan mencium tempat duduk itu.

'_**Sialan, ciuman di bioskop gagal hanya karena satu tokoh kartun yang membuat Luhan kesal? Cih!**_' Batin Sehun.

Dan setelah kejadian yang membuat Sehun malu tanpa diketahui oleh Luhan, mereka menonton film itu dengan tenang tanpa Sehun yang mencoba untuk mencium Luhan lagi.

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

"Film tadi benar-benar seru! Iya kan, Sehunna?" Tanya Luhan dengan antusiasnya.

"Iya, baby." Ucap Sehun dengan terpaksa. Ia masih menyesali tindakannya di bioskop tadi.

"Setelah ini kita kemana, Sehunna?"

"Aku akan mengajakmu candle light dinner di sebuah restoran. Kau pasti akan menyukainya kali ini!"

"Benarkah? Kau jangan membuatku kecewa!"

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Kapan aku pernah mengecewakanmu? Dan lagi kali ini aku jamin 100% kau pasti menyukai restoran ini."

_**'Kau sering mengecewakanku, Oh-Sialan-Sehun. Yah, walaupun kau selalu membuat kejutan selanjutnya sih.**_' Batin Luhan sambil mendenguskan hidungnya.

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksudkan dengan tempat yang pasti kusuka?" Tanya Luhan dengan cukup kesal lagi. Rasanya seperti _**deja vu**_. Tapi Luhan memang kesal dengan Sehun. Dia mengajaknya ke sebuah restoran, tidak lebih tepatnya sebuah warung di pinggir pantai yang menjual makanan Cina.

"Tapi kau suka dengan masakan Cina kan? Kau pasti rindu dengan kampung halamanmu! Aku jamin rasa masakan di warung ini enak!" Ucap Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam warung itu.

"Hey hey hey tunggu!"

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

"Paman, kami pesan 1 ekor bebek panggang, 2 porsi nasi, dan 1 botol Baijiu!" Teriak Sehun dengan lantangnya.

"Baik, nak!"

Luhan menghela nafas sesaat. Memang sih masakan Cina adalah kesukaannya, tapi tadi Sehun berjanji dengannya kalau akan makan di restoran candle light dinner, tapi ini?

"Katamu kita akan candle light dinner, tapi kenapa kita makan di sebuah warung?" Protes Luhan.

"Candle light dinner itu tidak harus di restoran mewah kan? Akan kubuktikan kalau kita bisa candle light dinner di sebuah warung!" Ucap Sehun sambil merogoh-rogoh sakunya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah lilin dan korek api. Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan selanjutnya? Oh! Ternyata ia meletakkan lilin itu di atas meja dan menyalakannya. Sungguh, Oh-Sialan-Sehun itu benar-benar memalukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun?!" Bentak Luhan.

"Aku? Aku sedang menyalakan lilin. Kita kan mau candle light dinner." Ucap Sehun sambil memasukkan korek api ke dalam sakunya kembali. Paman yang melayani mereka tadi hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Sehun.

"Kau gila?! Aish, ini benar-benar memalukan!" Ucap Luhan sambil bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan Sehun yang memalukan ini.

"Hey Lulu-baby, kau kan yang meminta candle light dinner. Kalau kau pergi nanti aku sendirian! Tidak mungkin candle light dinner sendirian! Tidak romantis!" Ucap Sehun sambil menarik-narik baju Luhan untuk menyuruhnya duduk kembali. Dan Luhan terpaksa duduk kembali atau Sehun akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih memalukan. Huh, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sangat kaya tetapi sifatnya memalukan? Luhan benar-benar orang yang tabah menghadapi Sehun.

"Aish, baiklah! Jangan tarik bajuku lagi!" Luhan kembali duduk, namun tidak lupa dengan sebuah kerucut yang dibentuk oleh bibirnya.

"Pacarku ini benar-benar imut!" Ucap Sehun sambil mencubit pipi Luhan.

Dan makan malam pun berlangsung dengan beribu kata-kata manis yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun dan membuat Luhan muak (walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat senang).

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

"Perutku benar-benar sudah penuh.." Ucap Luhan sambil mengusap pelan perutnya.

"Baguslah! Kau menikmati candle light dinner nya kan?"

'_**Candle light dinner apanya! Kau hanya menyalakan lilin saat makan malam! Yah, walaupun itu memang definisi dari candle light dinner sih..**_'

"Iya, aku cukup menikmatinya." Ucap Luhan sambil menekankan kata cukup pada intonasinya.

"Sehunna, setelah ini kita kemana?"

"Kita pulang!"

"Heeee?! Tapi kan ini baru jam 8 malam!" Luhan benar-benar terkejut. Bagaimana bisa ada kencan yang hanya nonton film lalu makan dan pulang begitu saja?! Benar-benar tunangannya yang satu ini..

"Lagipula aku ingin memelukmu dan menghangatkanmu sepanjang malam. Sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya kan?" Luhan tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan Sehun. Walaupun mengesalkan, namun Luhan juga kangen dengan pelukan hangat dan kata-kata manis yang Sehun berikan kepadanya.

"Baiklah. Kita pulang?' Ucap Luhan sambil menarik Sehun menuju mobilnya.

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

"Hey, kenapa kita ke rumahku?" Tanya Luhan.

"Karena rumahmu lebih nyaman dibandingkan dengan punyaku." Jawab Sehun dengan santai.

"Mmhm.. Kau mau minum? Aku punya teh chamomile kesukaanmu."

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah kenyang." Ucap Sehun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sebuah sofa.

"Lulu-baby, jadilah bantalku .." Ucap Sehun manja. Walaupun tunangannya yang satu ini sering bertingkah memalukan dan menyebalkan, namun ia tetap imut dengan selalu dapat melumpuhkan hati Luhan dengan mudah.

"Iya iya, Sehunnie kesayanganku." Luhan duduk di atas sofa, lalu mengangkat kepala Sehun dan menempatkannya diatas pahanya.

"Pahamu memang bantal yang terenak.. Ah tidak, seluruh tubuhmu adalah bantal yang enak!"

"Dasar kau ini. Sudah tidur saja, tidak perlu pakai embel-embel segala."

"Mmhm.. Aku benar-benar lelah.. G'night, Lulu-baby."

"Mimpi indah, Thehunnie."

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya Sehun bangun juga dari tidurnya. Namun, saat ia bangun, tidak ada Luhan yang menyapanya maupun pahanya yang menyangga kepalanya. Kemana dia?

"Lulu? Baby? Kau dimana?" Ucap Sehun sambil bangkit dari sofa dan mencari Luhan ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

Saat memasuki ruang makan, Sehun melihat sosok Luhan. Tidak, ini bukan Luhan yang biasanya. Melainkan Luhan yang hanya memakai kemeja putih polos dan celana dalam. Terlebih lagi ia sedang membersihkan meja makan dengan posisi pantat menungging di udara dan tubuh hampir berbaring di atas meja makan.

Sehun menelan ludah ketika melihat tunangannya tampil begitu seksi di depan matanya. Kapan terakhir kali ia melihatnya begitu? Ah, iya waktu Sehun melamarnya di restoran cepat saji! Itu terjadi minggu lalu, dan satu minggu itu sangat lama bagi Sehun untuk menahan libidonya.

"Lu-baby? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kemeja putih dan celana dalam?" Tanya Sehun sambil berjalan menuju Luhan dengan perlahan.

"Sehunna! Kau sudah bangun? Aku tadi kehabisan piama, jadi aku memakai kemeja ini!" Jawab Luhan sambil mendirikan kembali tubuh. Sehun mendecak pelan, merutuki dirinya karena membuat Luhan bangkit dari posisinya yang menggoda itu.

"Kenapa kau mengelap meja di malam hari seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Huh? Tentu saja karena meja ini kotor! Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku memikirkan.. Kau yang mengejutkanku dengan pakaian dan pose yang seksi." Ucap Sehun sambil menjebak Luhan dengan kedua tangannya yang ditaruh di atas meja. Luhan hanya bisa mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"A-Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak ingin melakukan itu! Pinggangku masih sakit karena minggu lalu tahu!" Ucap Luhan sambil memalingkan kepalanya dari Sehun.

"Kau tahu kan bagaimana libidoku itu? Aku tidak tahan menunggu sampai 1 minggu, sayang." Ucap Sehun sambil meraba dan meremas pantat Luhan.

"Sehun! T-Tidak! Dasar nakal!" Luhan mencoba untuk menepis tangan Sehun dari pantatnya, namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah tubuhnya yang diangkat oleh Sehun ke atas meja.

"Turunkan aku! Hei!"

"Aish, kau ini tidak bisa diam! Haruskah kuikat tanganmu?"

"Ja-Jangan.." Luhan mendesah pelan karena tubuhnya didorong oleh Sehun ke atas meja sambil lehernya dicumbu dengan pelan.

"Hey, sayang? Kau tahu? Kau benar-benar seksi dengan hanya memakai kemeja dan celana dalam." Setelah ucapan Sehun yang membuatnya semakin _**horny**_, ia mulai menciumi bibir Luhan. Pertama-tama hanya kecupan polos, namun lama-kelamaan bibir mereka saling bertautan. Sehun membuka dengan paksa bibir tunangannya dan memasukkan lidahnya.

"Mng.. Mmh! Sehun! Pe-Pelan-pelan!" Ucap Luhan disela-sela ciuman mereka. Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka ketika mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Bukankah kau menyukai yang kasar-kasar, hm? Kau selalu meminta lebih kan?" Ucap Sehun sambil menciumi dan menggigit leher Luhan cukup keras sehingga membuat tanda berwarna biru keungu-unguan. Tanda bahwa Luhan adalah miliknya.

Sehun melepaskan kancing-kancing pada kemeja Luhan secara sensual. Begitu perlahan sehingga membuat Luhan frustrasi.

"Sudahlah biarkan aku yang buka!" Ucap Luhan sambil menarik kemejanya dengan kasar sehingga kancing-kancing yang belum dibuka oleh Sehun terlempar kemana-mana. Sehun bersiul melihat tingkah laku Luhan dan tubuhnya yang pucat dan mulus itu.

"Tubuhmu tidak pernah bisa berhenti membuatku takjub, sayang." Ucap Sehun sambil menjilati dan menggigit pelan dada Luhan. Tangannya terus meraba dada Luhan dan mencubit nipplenya pelan.

"Ngh! Ja-Jangan di situ!" Jerit Luhan saat Sehun mulai mencubit dengan kasar dan mengulum nipplenya. Sehun menggigit-gigit pelan perutnya dan semakin lama semakin turun, namun berhenti tepat di atas penis Luhan yang sudah menegang.

"Katamu kau tidak ingin melakukannya? Nampaknya tubuhmu berkata lain." Ucap Sehun sambil menyeringai kearah Luhan.

"S-Sudah, cepat lakukan! Aku sudah tidak tahan—Aaah!" Perkataan Luhan terpotong oleh Sehun yang sengaja menjilat penis Luhan yang masih tertutupi oleh celana dalam. Celana dalam yang digunakan Luhan perlahan-lahan ditarik oleh Sehun. Hanya terdapat kemeja putih yang bergantung dipundak Luhan untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Wah wah wah.. Little-Lulu sudah bangun ya?" Ucap Sehun sambil tertawa kecil.

"D-Dia terbangun karenamu, tahu!" Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum nakal kearah Sehun.

'_**Oh, jadi dia ingin bermain nakal denganku? Baiklah.**_' Batin Sehun.

"Aww, kalau begitu Little-Lulu akan kuberi hadiah!" Ucap Sehun, lalu ia menjilat penis Luhan dengan pelan.

"A-Aaah! Berikan Little-Lulu hadiah yang sangat menyenangkan, Sehun!" Desah Luhan. Kuluman dan jilatan Sehun pun semakin menjadi.

"Faster, Sehun! Ah ah sedikit lagi!" Desahan Luhan pun juga semakin menjadi. Namun, bukannya memuaskan Little-Lulu hingga klimaks, Sehun malah melepaskan kulumannya.

"Ke-Kenapa kau berhenti?! Tinggal sedikit lagi tahu!" Ucap Luhan dengan kesal dan sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kita tidak ingin hanya salah satu yang menikmati, kan?" Ucap Sehun sambil mengambil sebuah pelumas dari kantongnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membawa itu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Kau tahu kan libidoku itu seperti apa?"

Sehun melumuri 3 jarinya dengan pelumas. Ketiga jari yang telah dilumuri pelumas itu menusuk lubang milik Luhan dengan kasar.

"Agh! Pelan-pelan!" Jerit Luhan.

"Kau kan suka yang kasar-kasar, sayang." Ucap Sehun sambil masih menghantam ketiga jarinya ke dalam lubang surga milik Luhan. Ujung jari milik Sehun tidak sengaja menusuk titik puncak kenikmatan Luhan, dan hal itu sukses membuat Luhan menjerit.

"Aaaah! Di situ! L-Lebih cepaat!" Pinta Luhan. Bukannya melaksanakan permintaan Luhan, Sehun malah mencabut jarinya dari lubang surga itu.

"Ke-Kenapa kau cabut?!"

"Kita tidak ingin membuat Sehun kecil ini menunggu lebih lama lagi, kan?" Setelah perkataan Sehun itu, ia langsung menempatkan penis miliknya di depan lubang Luhan.

"Kau sudah siap, sayang?" Tanya Sehun dengan intonasi yang lembut. Dan sebuah anggukan dari Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun itu.

Jleb!

"Aaaah!"

Sehun memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang milik Luhan dengan sekali sentakan dan langsung menghantam prostat milik Luhan. Tanpa menunggu Luhan untuk menyesuaikan tubuhnya dengan penis milik Sehun yang berukuran 12 inch itu, Sehun menghujani tubuh Luhan dengan sentakan-sentakan yang kuat.

"Aaah, Sehunna! Lebih cepat!"

Gerakan Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi. Meja yang diduduki Luhan mulai berdecit. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan meja yang malang itu.

"S-Sedikit lagi! Ah!" Desahan Luhan juga semakin menjadi-jadi seiring dengan gerakan Sehun.

Di tengah-tengah seks yang hebat, Sehun melihat calon pengantinnya berada di bawah tubuhnya dengan wajah memerah, bibir yang bengkak karena dicium dengan kasar, rambut yang sudah acak-acakan namun memberikan kesan seksi, dan juga tubuh yang dipenuhi dengan bercak ungu dan biru yang dibuat oleh Sehun dengan penuh cinta.

Oh Tuhan, betapa bersyukurnya Sehun memiliki pengantin yang begitu sempurna seperti Luhan.

"Luhan-hyung.." Luhan mengerjap kedua matanya. Tumben sekali Sehun memanggilnya hyung.

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sehun sambil mengecup pelan bibir Luhan. Ciuman itu dipenuhi dengan perasaan cinta yang dituangkan oleh Sehun. Awalnya Luhan terpaku dengan serangan mendadak dari Sehun, tapi akhirnya Luhan membalas ciumannya menandakan kalau ia juga mencintainya.

"Ungh! Sehun! Sedikit lagi!"

Sehun kembali melakukan aktivitasnya. Gerakannya semakin liar untuk memuaskan Luhan.

"Aaah!"

Cairan putih keluar dari lubang penis Luhan dan membasahi dada bidang miliknya dan Sehun. Tak lama setelah itu, Sehun juga mengeluarkan cairan putih itu dan membasahi dinding rektum Luhan. Begitu banyak sehingga keluar dari lubang milik Luhan.

"Ahh .. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kehangatan ini.." Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus pipi Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu, Oh Sehun? Bukankah minggu lalu kita sudah melakukannya?" Tanya Luhan dengan memberikan senyuman manis kepada Sehun.

"Kau tahu bagaimana libidoku itu kan, Oh Luhan?" Wajah Luhan langsung memerah ketika Sehun menyebut namanya dengan marga Oh.

"Sehunna.. Sepertinya aku harus membeli meja makan baru."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin ketika makan mengingat kita melakukan itu di atas meja.. Nanti aku bisa tegang." Ucap Luhan sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat Luhan yang begitu polos padahal tadi mereka melakukan seks yang hebat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kau jadi akan terus mengingatku." Ucap Sehun sambil menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidung Luhan. Betapa imutnya pasangan ini.

"Sayang, ayo kita pindah ke kamar?" Ajak Sehun.

"Baik—Tunggu dulu! Kau tidak ingin melanjutkannya di kamar ... kan?" Tanya Luhan dengan sedikit menjauh dari Sehun.

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya!" Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan ala _**bridal style **_ke sarang cinta mereka.

"Turunkan aku, Oh Sehuuuuuuuuuuun!"

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

Pagi hari tiba. Luhan terbangun dari tidur lelapnya dengan tubuh yang tidak ditutupi sehelai pakaian pun. Di depan matanya terdapat sosok Sehun yang sedang tidur sambil memeluk dirinya.

"Engh.. Sehun?"

"Kenapa, sayang?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengusap lembut rambut Luhan dengan mata masih tertutup.

"Tubuh bagian bawahku sakit.."

"Mau kuambilkan obat penghilang rasa sakit?" Tanya Sehun sambil bangun dari posisi tidurannya.

"Mmhm.." Namun, sebelum Sehun beranjak dari kasur, Luhan mencegatnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Sehunna.."

"Ada apa lagi? Kau terluka?"

"Tidak.. Kau melupakan ciuman di pagi hari untukku." Ucap Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya, menunggu sebuah kecupan dari Sehun.

"Hyung, aku masih mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa seseorang yang berumur 24 tahun tapi kelakuannya seperti anak umur 12 tahun?" Ucap Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Walaupun ia mengomentari perilaku Luhan, tapi ia tetap menciumnya. Siapa juga yang bisa melawan Luhan yang meminta sebuah kecupan?

"Biarin. Yang penting aku mendapatkan sebuah kecupan!" Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah laku Luhan yang benar-benar mirip dengan anak kecil.

"Hyung, aku sangat menantikan pernikahan kita."

"Aku juga. Rasanya seperti mimpi menjadi kenyataan." Ucap Luhan saat Sehun mendekap kedua pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Luhan."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

Dua pemuda berciuman di atas kasur pagi itu. Bibir saling bertautan untuk mencari kenikmatan. Sungguh, sarapan yang sempurna bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

Rhinompedo

.

.

A/N: WOOOHOOOOO! Akhirnya selesai juga! Ini cerita cuman memakan waktu 1 minggu jadi maapkan si om ya kalo alurnya kecepetan.. Om mau buat sequel dari ini kok! Tapi gatau kapan .. Berharap saja om mendapatkan pencerahan buat bikin cerita lagi ya~ Salam buat adik adik om~~


End file.
